


Happy Birthday TabiKatz!

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: happy birthday to meeee!, it's my birthday fic, so let's celebrate with awesome friendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: It's my birthday and the MadHouse is working on a surprise party for me.There's cake, decorations, party games, shenanigans, things might catch on fire...Yep. It's gonna be that kind of fic.





	Happy Birthday TabiKatz!

It was a quiet morning on August 20th. That was all about to change as soon as Ghost Ray woke up. He immediately grabbed a clipboard next to Cheryl's bed and hit her with it.

"WAKE UP!"

Cheryl jolted awake and rubbed where her BFF hit her. "Owww! Ray, what the fuck?!"

Ghost Ray handed her the clipboard. "We have a party to organize! It's today!"

Cheryl gasped and jumped out of bed, wearing the pajamas of her favorite NFL team. Ghost Ray got her that for her previous birthday and she wears it any chance she gets.

"Oh, my God! We gotta get Tabi out of the MadHouse for a while. Uhh...what can we do?" Cheryl asks.

"Throw her into the nearest candy shop, lock her in, hide all the cherry Jolly Ranchers, watch her go insane. Done. Let's fucking go." Ghost Ray bluntly states and starts to head out the door.

Cheryl pulls him back in. "No! We're supposed to send her somewhere she'll have fun and not be suspicious akbout what we're planning."

Ghost Ray. "Oh! I got it! I have the best idea ever. You wanna hear it? Here goes. We send her to the mall, lock her in-"

"We are not locking her in!" Cheryl face-palms and starts getting ready for the busy day she's gonna have. "Think of something better. I'm going to have a shower." She grabs the clothes she's gonna wear for the day and goes in the bathroom.

Ghost Ray sighs and heads out of Cheryl's bedroom, floating around aimlessly through the dark halls of the MadHouse. The dark curtains hid the bright sun and its shining summer rays. No sunlight dared to try to make its way through the windows. A perfect darkness for a certain ghost to make his way around without being spotted.

"Hello, Ray."

Or so he thought. He turns around to see Ryan standing across from him, arms folded with a smirk on his face. He was already dressed with the usual t-shirt and 'dad jeans.' "Up to tricks again?"

"I'm trying to. It's Tabitha's birthday today, and we have a party to plan. Did you get everything for it?"

Ryan froze. Then, he looked up in thought. "Uh, I mean...it's hard to tell, because I don't know what 'everything' entails..."

"Are you shitting me?! The cake, the decorations, the presents, the DDR machine we stole from the arcade-"

"That was last year, Ray."

"Those songs are old now. We need fresh songs, Haywood! But, did you get the stuff?"

"What is this, a drug deal? No, I didn't get the stuff! I kinda forgot to pick it up." Ryan shuffles his foot on the ground, nervously. He looks down at it, making his foot more interesting to look at than a frustrated ghost.

"Why?" Ghost Ray asks, retaining his rage. "What were you doing all day yesterday?!"

Ryan mutters something under his breath.

Ghost Ray leans in a bit. "What was that?" 

Ryan repeats it, a little louder, but still looking away from his life-long friend.

"SPILL IT, RYAN!"

"He was playing PUBG all day again, duh!" 

Before Ryan could yell the truth at the blazing ghost, a certain Ninja Monkey swung onto the scene, banana pajamas and all.

Ryan just sighs and facepalms. "Y-yes...Thank you, Ninjy."

"No problem, Ryan! Glad to help! Can I help more? I love helping!" NinjaMonkey Joe stood proudly.

"Hmm... Yes, you can, actually. You see, it's Tabitha's birthday and I forgot to pick up everything we need, as you already know." Ryan looks at the Ghost and receives a ghostly middle finger to the face. "I deserved that. Anyway, could you take her out for the day? Kinda distract her from things until I call you to bring her back? Don't tell her about the party or what we're doing for her, okay? I'm counting on you, Ninjy."

Joe gasps at this very important job he's been given. "You got it! I'll be the best distraction ever!"

"PUBG has that won already." Ghost Ray mutters.

Ryan smiles and ruffles the Ninja Monkey's bed hair. "Good. Now, get going. We have a lot to plan today."

"All righty! See ya, good luck and, uh...don't burn the house down. Unless I'm here. Because I wanna see it. Okay. Byeeeee!" He jumps and swings his way over to his Mad Sis' room while Ghost Ray and Ryan stare for a few seconds.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Ryan asks, thinking about the impending doom from the MadHouse trying to throw an organized party. Ghost Ray just nods.

"Oh, we are so fucked."

\---------------------------

After been given the okay from Joe about the Birthday Girl leaving the MadHouse, it was now time for the party to be prepped. 

Ryan was on the phone with the Ninja Monkey in question. "W-Where did you take her again?"

"I took her to the All Things Cute store. And I gave her the MadHouse spending debit card. She'll be in there for a while looking at Pusheen and Hello Kitty." he replied, looking into the store to see Tabi freaking out about a Pusheen that looked like a Hogwarts student in Hufflepuff house. Joe also asked for some help, so he convinced Ali to come along. She was always up for adventure, and filming anything silly Tabi does. For blackmail or just for the birthday highlight reel she was gonna help put together later...

"Will you guys be okay?" Ryan asked, hearing the squee-ing in the background. 

The Ninja Monkey jumped slightly and Ali just gave a thumbs up as Tabi hugged another stuffed kitty. He turned his attention back to the phone. "Yep! The All Things Banana store is right next door and I saw a video games store nearby. I got this, Ryan. You just get things ready at home. I'll call if anything happens. Don't worry about a thing. I would be more worried about your kitchen. You know how the MadHouse gets when it's time to bake."

"What do you mean-?"

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Ryan heard someone yell. All hell was breaking loose.

"Uhh...I gotta go, Ninjy. Bye." Ryan quickly hung up his cellphone and rushed to the kitchen to see flour and eggs and everything you needed to bake a cake...not in the cake. In fact, the cake wasn't made yet. Instead, he saw 4 people making a mess in the big kitchen.

"Oh shit, Ryan's here, guys! Hold the eggs!" the voice from earlier turned out to be Cobra (or Snek) King, the fabled king of 53 snakes. He was also known as Cole, and a big lover of chaos. Especially in GTA. Speaking of which, his crew were in the kitchen, Allison and Wendino. They were holding eggs and handfuls of flour. They turned to the owner of the kitchen and the whole MadHouse. 

"You know, if you wanted to make a mess and destroy the house, you could've let me know so I could pack in advance to escape." Ryan sighed at the mess around him.

"Sorry, Ry. We were gonna make a cake, but then SOMEONE had to make a pun and then this all started." Allison glared at Wendino.

Wendino just shrugged. "What can I say? It was an EGG-celent EGGS-ecution of my awesome pun skills!"

Ryan groaned, like he usually does during puns and Wendino just giggled at the reaction. "Why did I assign you guys for cake making?"

"Actually, Cheryl did. But, I think the sugar got to us before we even started making the cake." Cole replied. "And now it looks like we have to clean it up."

Ryan shook his head. "No worries. I know how to fix this. Azriella, could you come here a moment?" Ryan called out to no one until someone appeared in the middle of the mess.

"Hey, Ryan. How can I- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE??" the MadHouse witch exclaimed with shock and frustration, causing some of the throwing knives to shake in place, but not zoom across the room just yet.

"The thought of cake made us hyper." Allison shrugged.

Azriella sighed and turned to Ryan. "All right. I guess you want me to clean this up, huh?"

"Please. And also maybe help them out a bit. Maybe keep them focused on making the cake and not wrecking the kitchen."

"You know my usual snacks payment."

"It'll be on your bed after the party." Ryan bluntly stated.

"Deal." Azriella waved her arms around and the cleaning appliances started to come to life and clean up any bit of mess they saw. Even on the participants of the food fight.

"I got it handled, Ryan. We'll get Tabi's cake done in time." Azriella gave a thumbs up while Cole was running away from a sponge bent on wiping the speck of flour off his nose.

"Okay...See ya later, guys. Please spare this house." Ryan slowly waved and backed away, hoping things with the cake would come together in time. "Well, that happened. Now, to see the decorations. That can't be bad."

He was wrong.

Walking into the living room area, he saw balloons in different shades of pink, along with black and white ones, all tied to the back of a chair. And it was slightly floating off the ground. And someone was sitting in that chair.

"Meg! What are you doing on that chair?" Ryan asked. "You realize you're not on the ground anymore, right?"

Meg looked down and indeed saw herself floating about 3 inches from the ground. "Huh. My escape mechanism for the ultimate cake heist isn't quite working."

Ryan facepalmed. "You are never watching Up! again."

"Hey! I had help with this! We're both gonna pull off the best cake heist ever for Tabi's party. She gets all the vanilla cakes, and Kayla and I will eat the others."

"DAMN IT! YOU RATTED ME OUT!" Kayla groaned and came out of hiding from behind one of the chairs. She grumbled and pouted slightly. "Hi, Ryan."

Ryan gave her a pat on the head. "Hello, Kayla. Explain this, please."

"She just did. We want to heist things. You can't fault us on that. Isn't heisting how you paid for this house?" Kayla smirked.

"I mean...partially, you're not wrong, but I'm trying to build the house with some moral value."

"You keep a demonic spider being in the basement." 

"Hey! Stu has been well-behaved!" Ryan retorts. Meg and Kayla just smiled. "And what made you think balloons would help you escape from a bakery?"

"Uh, we didn't ask you for a copter or jet, so we had to improvise." Meg chuckled nervously.

"How about we get you down, decorate the right way and after the party, I'll teach you two how to properly heist?" Ryan offered, extending his arm out- uh oh. You know where this is going...

"Really, Haywood? Can't get a pin and do it the old-fashioned way?" Kayla taunted.

Meg gasped as she saw Ryan's crown get summoned to its owner. With a CLING, it got caught in Ryan's hand and he took aim.

"Kayla, you'll be next, my dear. Don't test me." Ryan said, the Mad King in him starting to come out.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"..yeah, you're right. Duck, Meg!" That didn't last long. Ryan flung his crown at the balloons, popping a few of them, as Meg slowly descended back to Earth. Ryan caught his crown again and put it on his head. "Problem solved. Now, I didn't set you that far back, but you will have to blow more balloons to replace the ones you've lost."

"WE'VE lost?! You popped them!" Meg pointed at him, jumping off the chair.

"And you used them to poorly recreate a Disney movie. Your point?" Ryan smirked. Kayla just rolled her eyes and started to hang up some streamers.

"I have half a mind to tie you up in these, so you can't plague the house with your dad jokes and PUBG blasting from your room late at night."

"Goodbye, Kayla~. Meg, make sure she doesn't lead you astray again." Ryan gave Meg a thumbs up and walks into the game room. 

The aforementioned DDR game is ready to go and wired in a way that you would never have to pay a quarter to play it again. 

"Okay. Just Dance 2, 3, 4, 2015, 2016, 2017...Geez, how many of these are there??"

Ryan could hear muttering coming from the Xbox game library. He walked closer to see Cheryl and Ghost Ray, both trying to organize the games for the party.

"Cheryl, I bought the best game for the party. You ready?" Ghost Ray hyped her up. Cheryl nodded and Ghost Ray put a CD in the Xbox. 

The title screen for Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue starts to play.

"Uhh...." Ryan tilted his head.

"Ray, why? How old is this game??" Cheryl asked.

"It's a game for the original Xbox" Ghost Ray stated proudly.

Cheryl sighs and shakes her head. "Ray..."

"How're the games coming along?" Ryan asked.

"They're okay, Ryan. I'm kinda glad Tabi likes games other than Just Dance or we'd be exhausted the whole night." Cheryl chuckles. "But, we've got a good lineup here of games we all can play. Video games at a birthday party. What more do you need?"

Ryan gave that some thought. "How about...traditional party games? Before Jackbox was invented?"

Cheryl's eyes widened. "The chaos from musical chairs would be historical. We might have to call the news for that."

Ghost Ray smirked. "I'm sure he meant like Truth or Dare or 7 Minutes In-"

"Ray! Did you forget who we're throwing the party for?" Ryan playfully smacked him in the back of the head. 

The ghost just sighed. "All right. Pin The Tail on the Donkey it is..."

\--------------

After more chaotic antics around the MadHouse, the party was finally set up after a few hours. Streamers and balloons covered the living room area and the stair railings, the cake was in the kitchen ready to go and the banner above it all read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TABIKATZ!" with signatures from the MadHouse residents, the mods and Ryan himself. She was going to love it.

Ryan looked around and was relieved everything came together. That, and the house didn't burn down. He started hearing some crunching sounds and turned around to see Kayla at the snack table.

"Hey! Party hasn't started yet, Kayla. No sneaking treats!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You got busted!" Omega chuckled, sneaking a Dorito in his mouth.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Ryan. I saw you take a can of Diet Coke so you're one to talk!" She ended by sticking her tongue out at him. :P 

Ryan took a sip out of the Diet Coke can. "You fail to understand that it's my house, so I can do things like that. So-" He stuck his tongue out at her. "Right back at ya."

"You're both children." Noire chuckled, walking past them, headed to the window. She was sent the official task of looking out for Ninja Monkey, Ali and Tabi, who were rumored to be home soon.

"I got her a great present!" Yuzuki mentioned.

"Oh, really? Is it a copy of ARK?" Katie smirked. "I couldn't help but seeing your gift video-game shaped."

Yuzuki grumbled. "The world needs more ARK players, damn it..."

"I see them! They're coming! Everyone hide!" Noire exclaimed, waving frantically at the crowd.

Azriella used her magic to turn off the lights while everyone hid and Ryan took his usual spot at the top of the stairs. Seeing as he was fully dressed as the Mad King for this event, he had to make one of his grand entrances. 

A hush fell over the MadHouse. You could hear a pin drop. Or Stu eating his latest meal. Who knows? 

The door slowly creaked open.

........

"SURPRISE!!"

"AHHHHHH! Oh, my goodness!"

The lights came back on, but it wasn't the birthday girl at the door. It was Milez, holding some boxes of pizza, and looking like he almost dropped them all. 

"Milez! You came!" Cheryl and Fallz ran to help him with the food. Fallz gave him a party hat to wear. The others groaned at the false alarm.

"Well, of course I did! I love birthday parties! They're always fun and safe and...not filled with danger. My goodness, has the house gotten a bit more crowded since I last showed up?" Milez asked, looking around at all the new faces in the MadHouse.

"Yep! Word has gotten out about the MadHouse, so more people came to stay! I promise this won't lead to you running out of the house, screaming. This birthday party is for one of the more...nicer and less chaotic member of the group." Fallz assured him.

"Are you sure? She's probably just as mad as you all are!" Milez was worried now. Milez put the pizza boxes on the food table and almost bumped into Eggy. "Oh! Sorry about that!"

"Buk buk!" Eggy waved, holding their pet decapitated cow plush head. After last Christmas, they kept it for their own and never let it out of their sight. Their very own Reggie to care for. <3

"Uh...buk buk to you, too!" Milez chuckled nervously and waved, keeping his positive demeanor. "Nice to meet you! I'm Milez! I hope you're having a wonderful day! This party looks like it's going to be tons of fun!" 

"I'm Eggy. This is Reggie. I got it after Arah smashed its head off its possessed toy body. And now it's my pet." Eggy gave Reggie a hug.

Milez gave a forced smile and nodded as he quickly walked back to Fallz. "Uh, you said everyone would be normal today. Someone has a head for a pet! That's not normal for a birthday party!" 

"You met Eggy, then. They're nice. You'll be fine, Milez. Don't worry. Nothing bad will-"

"THEY'RE COMING! I SEE THE MADMOBILE!" Noire called out again and everyone was in a rush. They tried to reclaim their old hiding spots or wanted to get a new one. Unfortunately, someone should've told Milez this because the poor guy got trampled at least 3 times. His high-pitched screams were drowned over the chaos of lots of feet running everywhere.

"Milez! Over here!" Azriella waved him over to a spot behind the couch as she turned the lights off again.

Once again, the MadHouse fell into a hush. This time, they were gonna get it right.

\------------

(My P.O.V.)

I think I might've maxed out the debit card. I bought so many things today, it was unbelievable. That store had so many cute things in it, I filled Snapchat up with all the selfies I could with the plushies. And Ali was there to film me trying to juggle some of them and seeing how many we could stack on top of my Mad Bro's head. The answer was 3 before he got restless from not moving for like 10 seconds. 

As we got out of the MadMobile and parked it for the day, I noticed through the window that it looked dark in there. Darker than usual. 

"Uh, is Ryan doing another live action DBD again?" I asked, getting my shopping bags out of the car. Ali was still filming with my camera, for some reason. "Ali, you can shut the camera off. Shopping trip is over."

"Nah. It's not over until we get back in the house and then I can upload all this to social media." Ali smirked. 

"Don't you dare! I took some embarrassing pics in there!" I playfully push her, like she has done to me many times to do something adventurous. The first time she pushed me, I moved into the MadHouse. Look where I am now. I am grateful for that push.

Ali gave me a hug with her free hand. "Look, I have proper blackmail now. If you ever stop giving me hugs, or leave the MadHouse again, I have ammo."

"And I'll be the first to tell her, too!" the Ninja Monkey smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and plucked his forehead. 

"Mad Sibs stick together, huh?" I chuckle. I get closer to the MadHouse front doors and it looks like all life has just stopped in there. And knowing how many people are in the MadHouse now, it's a little creepy to think about.

"Guys? Are you sure it's safe to go in? You see how dark it is in there?" I point at the windows.

Ali points at the front doors. "It's not that bad. Go in. It's fine. Probably mood setting for some game they're playing."

"Yeah. Ryan's dating Damien in Dream Daddy. It's the movie part now." Joe chuckled. 

What the fuck...? I grab the door handle and pull it, slowly walking inside. The trap door wasn't activated, which was a plus. No one came in and ransacked the place. Not two steps into the MadHouse and I think I've entered a haunted house. 

"Hello? Guys? Ryan?" I call out. Nothing. 

Just then, the lights all come on at the same time, blinding the hell outta me. 

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TABI!" 

I gasp and slowly gain my eyesight back. I drop the shopping bags I had and look around at what's going on. A birthday party! For me? And look at the sign up there! Everyone signed it! 

"Oh, my God! What..?" I laugh, and I turn around to Ali and Mad Bro. I push him first. "You knew! You both knew!"

He just smirks and holds out his arms. "Happy Birthday, Tabi." I give him a hug and Ali hands him my camera.

"Does this count in the hug tally?" Ali asks. 

"It'll go in a special category. Let's do this." I giggle, and Ali and I share a special birthday hug.

"Happy Birthday, Tabi! Yeah, we kinda had to get you out of the house for a while. I'm glad it's still standing. Go ahead and enjoy yourself! I'll bring your stuff upstairs to your room." Ali (once again) pushes me towards the crowd of people applauding and partying while she grabs the bags filled with cuteness and heads up to my room.

"Kitty! Happy birthday! These are for you!" I bump into Atalla, who hands me a cat ear headband. It's pink and sparkly. I put it on my head. I love it!

"Here's something to match those lovely new ears of yours. Happy birthday, darling!" I get attacked by hugs from Tia, who hands me a pageant-like sash that says 'birthday girl' on it. Of course, I put that on, too. Now I feel like saying a speech about fighting world hunger and bringing peace to the world.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Once again, I get attacked with hugs. This is gonna be a thing, I just know it. I recover to see Ash smiling and giving me a cupcake with the Hello Kitty red bow on the side of it. "The bestest cupcake on the table for you."

"Aww, thank you!" I blush at all this love I've been given already. It's so sweet!

We suddenly hear a loud "ahem." that hushes the crowd. 

"Hello, Tabitha. And happy birthday!"

That voice. Oh, man. I look at the top of the stairs to see Ryan standing there, present in hand. Of COURSE he has to make a grand entrance. I smile seeing His Madness walking down the stairs and stops at the bottom. "I see you over there. Come here so I can give you your gift."

"Go, Tabi!"

"Get your gift!"

I hear encouraging words from the crowd of friends, because they know good and well I have trouble walking up to Ryan at times. I slowly, but surely make my way to meet him at the stairs.

I smile at him. "Hi, Ryan."

He puts the present down and gives me a big hug. I almost tear up at this as everybody "awwws" and I can hear Ghost Ray going "boooo!" or whatever. I didn't expect that hug and as he lets go, I indeed have tears in my eyes.

"Ah-ah! No tears on your big day, Tabi. Besides, your gift will get all wet." He once again picks up the box and hands it to me.

I flip it around and give it a shake. "It's too big to be an early copy of Just Dance 2018."

"Even I don't have all the perks, I'm afraid."

I tear open the wrapping paper, and it reveals a box. Hmm. Okay. Car keys? Private jet keys? I open the box and I see...a tiara. And my God, is it beautiful. I gasp as I look at the sparkling jewels and the gold to boot. Holy crap. I look up at Ryan and he turns me around. He takes the box from me and removes the tiara.

"Ryan, I-"

"You have always doubted the name you've given yourself on YouTube and your status in the Just Dance universe of dancers. I am here to tell you that you shouldn't do that. You are amazing at what you do, whether you Just Dance or not. We're all proud of your accomplishments in life and on the scoreboards. Tabitha, you are the JustDancingQueen, no matter what, and I'm making it official now." Ryan places the tiara on my head, and it manages to fit in well with the cat ears from earlier. Everyone cheers and gives mock bows as I blush like mad at some people taking pics with their cameras. 

"T-thank you so much." I hug Ryan again.

"SPEECH!" NinjaMonkey cries out.

Then everyone starts chanting. "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

I chuckle and clear my throat before I start crying again. "All right, all right. I'm bad at public speaking, but if I could get on a damn plane, I can do this. Holy crap, there's so many of you. As I'm looking at everything more clearly, the food, the decorations, the overall atmosphere in the MadHouse, I just want to thank you all for doing this. I never expected this at all and this was a great surprise to come home to. I always considered the MadHouse to be like a second family to me and you've definitely shown it here, my God." I look at everyone and I spot Cheryl waving her hand with the clipboard in it. "Ah, that's why. You had an organizer. Thanks, Cheryl and thanks to everyone for not destroying the house." 

Everyone has a chuckle at that.

"Even though this is my party, I want you guys to have as much fun as me. I want everyone to have the time of their lives today and just party it up and hype it up to the max! You guys deserve it after being such amazing friends."

"Love ya, Tabi!" I see Kate holding up her hands into a heart shape.

"Kate, please. It's 'less than 3' now." Kayla chuckles.

"Right. Less than 3, Tabi!" Mummy exclaims again. 

I chuckle and wipe a tear from my eye. "Thanks, mummy! Less than 3! And less than 3 to all of you! Let's have a great time today!" I finish as everyone cheers.

As the party gets underway, I hear that familiar greeting I thought I'd never hear again.

"Hello, hello, hello and happy birthday, Tabitha!"

Milez was here?! I turn around to see him holding a gift of his own towards me. "I didn't really know what to get you, seeing as you live here. You probably have everything you could ever ask for." he chuckled nervously.

I give a big smile and a big hug. "Milez, I'm so glad to see you again! After all those times we've scared you, I thought you'd be gone for good! But, thank you for coming! I wonder what it is..." I open his gift to see an arts-and-crafts wooden picture frame, painted pink with feathers, buttons, foam hearts and glitter everywhere. 

"I made that for you. I added the feathers to make it extra special." Did Milez work at a summer camp in a past life or something...? Because I could see someone teaching this to kids.

I chuckled and gave him another hug. "Thank you, Milez. I know exactly what picture to put in it." I take out my phone and turn the camera on. "Smile!" 

Milez and I smile for a selfie. We take a couple and I sent one to my printer in my room to be printed out. "There! The perfect picture!" I state proudly. I walk away to enjoy more of the party and to show off my latest gift.

He starts to tear up himself. "I...love...birthday parties!"

\------------

"CAKE TIME!" Ali yelled, finally getting my camera from Ninja Monkey. He got some sweet angles from the top of the chandelier, but he couldn't stay up there all night. Especially if there's cake involved. 

Azriella turned off the lights as several cakes started getting wheeled out from the kitchen. The mods and others formed these cakes into the number I was growing up to be today.

"Okay. That is awesome." I smile. 

"One cake isn't enough for this crowd." Azriella nods. "Sooo, we had to make a lot. But, it was fun!"

"I couldn't lick the spoon." Cole pouts. 

"You're getting cake soon. Hush or I'll eat your slice, Snek." Allison punches him on the shoulder, with some force but not enough that it should sting. 

Ghost Ray flew above the main cake, ready to dive in.

"Ray, no. Plus, I have fire now. Back away." Ryan shooed him away as some of the MadHouse cheered at the mention of fire. I forgot that was a thing now. 

Ryan lighted the candles and slowly backed away. "All right, everyone. Since the person we're singing to has the magic known as perfect pitch, let me give you a starting note so she doesn't kill me in my sleep later." he chuckled. He pulls out a pitch pipe and blows the note "C"

Ah, the song is gonna be in the key of F. Nice. 

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday, dear Tabitha  
Happy Birthday to you!!_

I gotta admit, they stayed on key quite well! Haha. I blushed as they sang and even more-so when they applauded. I stepped closer to the cake with all those candles on it. Damn, I'm getting old. 

"Make a wish, Tabi!" Cheryl encouraged.

I closed my eyes and whispered my wish over and over in my head. Okay. This was it. I took a deep breath and blew out the candles. It took a couple tries, but I got it done. More cheering and it was finally cake time!

"Wow-ee! So many lovely cakes! Just beautiful! Can I get a picture of them all?" Milez stepped closer to see all the cakes, but the lights were still out, so he couldn't really see where he was going.

"Milez, wait!" Ryan called out. 

He knocked into one rolling tray, which knocked into another, which knocked into another and before you know it, there was a domino effect of cakes falling over. All of them fell, one after the other until the last one fell with a SPLAT on the floor.

Everyone glared at Milez. He has ruined cake. You don't fuck with the MadHouse and cake.

But before Milez could die for his own sins, Ryan groaned and turned to Kayla and Meg. "Sooo...how about that cake heist, huh?"

"YESSSS!!! LET'S FUCKING GO!!!" Kayla exclaimed.

"I AM READY TO HEIST SOME CAKES!!!" Meg was super pumped. 

Ryan turned to me. "How about it, Tabi? You wanna make your birthday more exciting?"

"I get to heist, too?" I gasp.

"Of course!"

A party filled with cute things, shenanigans, tiaras and now heisting?

Best. Birthday. Ever! And I'm sharing it with the most awesome group of people I know. 

Less than 3, MadHouse. <3


End file.
